


Lust of Bloodshed/血之狂飨

by DaisiSchwarzwald



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), One Piece
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisiSchwarzwald/pseuds/DaisiSchwarzwald
Summary: 血源诅咒paro克苏鲁设定+触手play, 35岁猎人藻 x 19岁猎人厨请注意避雷
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	Lust of Bloodshed/血之狂飨

**Author's Note:**

> We are born of the blood   
> made men by the blood  
> undone by the blood  
> Our eyes are yet to open...  
> Fear the old blood.
> 
> ——Bloodborne

记不清过了多少个年头，罗罗诺亚·索隆再次回到教会。  
站在这幢位于密林之中、恢弘得有点突兀的哥特式建筑前，绿发男人发现，这里和自己离开时候一点都没变。

他在不久前接到主教求援，称科尔波镇上的主座堂一带出现了可怖的怪物。

主教已经很久没向他求援过了，毕竟当年索隆亲口说过，他再也不会回教会来了。  
况且教会近年里收编了许多想要成为猎人的年轻人，他们中不乏优秀之辈，已经完全可以代替索隆他们这些在旧时代活跃的老猎人。

说到新生代，索隆想到了近期几封来自教会的信，不少都提到了“文斯莫克·香吉”，以至于向来不仔细翻阅信件的索隆都记住了这个名字——据说这是新生代中最优秀的一位猎人，仅仅加入教会两年，就刷新了索隆在十多年前创造、从未有人超越的记录。

索隆走进猎人工坊，这是他老朋友弗兰奇的领地，平时并不允许外人随便进入——但索隆例外，因为索隆不喜欢别人碰他的刀，弗兰奇干脆就让他自己动手。

索隆的手指划过工坊橱柜里一排等待修复的武器，大多是锯矛、机关锯、螺旋十字镐之类高级猎具，也只有这类高级武器才会被弗兰奇拿到工坊里收容——在这排眼花缭乱的武器之中，一把质朴无华的锯肉刀吸引了索隆的视线，绿发男人用手指在那把锯肉刀上轻轻一抹，厚重的灰尘应声而落，显然这把武器已经许久没有人使用。

“哟，你回来啦！” 熟悉的声音响起，索隆侧身，就看到半个身体都改装成机械的蓝发工匠走进工坊，他们明明已经有许多年不见，碰杯道别的画面却像是在昨天。

“回来了。”索隆淡漠地回复，“那个人在哪里？”  
“什么嘛，还是那么冷漠。”工匠耸耸肩，目光停在索隆手下那把锯肉刀上，“他应该在二楼休息，昨天才刚刚结束北边的另一场恶战，光昨天一天，他就杀了四十三只野兽，还有三个没来得及变成野兽的人。”

索隆稍稍想了一下这是什么概念。  
他有点想见这个人了。

“我现在去教堂，有武器要捎给他吗？”  
“他不用武器战斗。”  
“什么？”绿发男人怀疑自己听错了。  
“你手里那把锯肉刀，就是他加入教会的时候分到的武器。”

索隆把视线转回去，积落的灰尘确实彰显着它是如何被主人忽视的。  
“那他怎么战斗？”  
“用血和那些怪物肉搏。”

弗兰奇特意把“用血”两个字咬得很重，他这样说，索隆就懂了。

造物主用血把人类划分了三六九等。  
常人的血脆弱又腐臭，只会吸引野兽，让主人成为待宰的猎物。  
稍微特殊一点的，血可以用来附着在器物上，使子弹更锋利，使剑刃更刺骨。  
而极少数一部分人，生来就拥有能直接当作武器使用的“黯淡之血”，他们不需要真正的武器，甚至不需要任何体术，只要能娴熟操控身体中流动的血，就能轻易而举猎杀一切猎物。

在索隆漫长的猎人生涯中，并非没有这种凭借过人血质战斗的同僚，但他们大多也会遵循猎杀野兽的基本法则——用喇叭枪剥夺野兽的行动能力，再使用血了结对方。

绿发猎人发出一声冷哼，“因为血好，就敢这样肆意妄为吗？”  
“别急着先入为主，”弗兰奇把代表教会的符文交给索隆，“毕竟你们马上就要成为搭档了。”

所谓教堂，其实是教会用于研究的大楼，真正参拜神的地方在森林另一端。  
这种喧宾夺主的行为就像在表明，值得膜拜的神早已不知所踪。

教堂二层一整层都是病房，四处弥漫着血液与止血剂混合而成的腐臭，当年索隆天天都浸泡在这种气味里，但他一点都不喜欢这种味道。

出乎索隆意料的是，这位和死神差不多的猎人居然是个有着柔软金色头发和蓝色眼眸的年轻人，细长的身体包裹在墨绿色猎人套装里，文斯莫克·香吉正恹恹躺在阴影里的躺椅上。  
他身边立着一个黄铜输液架，上面挂着四五个血瓶，深红色的血正经由特制细管源源不断流进苍白的手臂。

这幅样子，很难让索隆把他与那位野兽屠杀者联系在一起。

察觉到有人靠近，香吉抬起头，深蓝色的瞳孔微微涣散，像蒙上一层浑浊的玻璃，这是典型的血瘾症特征，许多猎人由于沉溺血疗，最终死于机体对血的不耐受。

“文斯莫克·香吉是吗？” 索隆在旁边的躺椅上坐下，看着那些血瓶，按照现在的滴速，全部输完大概要到傍晚了，他可不想等那么久。  
“有什么事吗。”金发男人看了他一眼，眼睛已经恢复成水一样的浅蓝。

“主教让你和我去解决良善教会的怪物。” 索隆并不欣赏后辈的反应，但还是如实讲明来意。

“……啊，那只红兽……” 金发男人慢悠悠地说，“你是罗罗诺亚·索隆……？”

索隆并不想听他这如同梦话一样的呢喃，他正要再开口，就看到香吉坐直身体，把插在手臂上的吊针拔了出来——细小的银针掉在地上，腥红的血从那个只有一毫米大小的伤口里涌出来，香吉没去按，而是像享受珍馐一样，温柔又仔细地舔舐起那处伤口，直到它完全愈合。

金发男人摇摇晃晃地站起来，像是想要迅速清醒过来那样抓了抓头发，他从衣袋里掏出一支香烟，划着了火柴点上。  
朦胧的白色烟雾从香吉面前打着旋飘过，他看上去清醒了不少，脸上不再是无主的空洞，换上一副稍显桀骜的自信面孔，“……我也真不明白主教为什么非要多派一个绿藻头来！明明我一个人就够了。”

索隆对这目无长幼的语气有些恼火，但又懒得和年轻人计较，他从躺椅上站起来，看着香吉血迹斑斑的衣服，“你需不需要换件衣服？”

“没那必要，就算换了，用不了多久又会变得乱七八糟的。” 香吉嘟囔着，先索隆一步走下楼梯，俨然一副领导者的派头。 

还真是个狂妄的后辈啊。罗罗诺亚·索隆在心里感叹。

他们一路长驱直入科尔波镇，这座城镇从多年前就开始兽灾泛滥，但它坐落在连接教会所在的秘林与哥亚王国首都的通路上，教会在这里建立了由精锐猎人组成的巡逻队，防止兽灾向首都渗透。

但后来不断有猎人因血瘾症死去，防御日渐衰弱到无力与野兽抗衡，教会只得在三年前一把火烧尽了小镇，从此这里就彻底废弃了。

红兽的目击情报第一次出现在三个月前，那时没人把这件事放在心上，但随着惨死在科尔波镇的猎人越来越多，主教不得不开始重视这件事。  
他派了一支由两名老猎人和两名年轻精锐组成的小队前去讨伐，但他们很快就失去了音讯。过了大约一个月，亚楠村民在禁林边缘发现了他们的骸骨——红兽吸干了他们的血液，连皮肉都啃噬得分毫不剩。

那两位老猎人都是索隆旧时的下属，他们经验丰富技巧老辣，但还是落得那样的下场——教会终于明白，这次碰上的是罕见强大的对手。

索隆和香吉，旧世代与新世代站在顶端的两个人，成了教会最后的指望。  
索隆必须要承认，他会在时隔多年后回到这个发誓不会再来的地方，也是抱着为故人复仇的念头。

身边的金发年轻人再一次技巧娴熟地避开黑暗中扑出狼人的锁喉撕咬，香吉从衣袋里取出一个棕黄色的小瓶，反手对着野兽放出一道电光——那是雷霆秘法。  
被重创的狼人嘶吼着倒下，不消片刻就七窍流血呜咽着死去，索隆看着香吉小心翼翼又把瓶子收回去，颇有兴趣地问，“弗兰奇说你不用武器战斗，居然不排斥秘法？”

秘法一般是战斗力低下的圣职人员用来防身的伎俩，大多数猎人都不屑于使用，但也有一部分猎人会将它们附在武器上锦上添花，索隆也这么做过，虽说他几乎没用过那个秘法。  
毕竟自己那个秘法，实在有些……过于恶趣味了。

“这个不一样，这可是娜美小姐对我的爱。” 香吉头也不回地继续往前走。  
“那是你的恋人？” 确实会有一部分猎人把恋人发丝或指甲制成的秘法道具带在身上。

金发男人发出一声嗤笑，“我倒希望这样……她是圣歌团的人。”  
圣歌团是教会高阶神职人员才有资格加入的秘密组织。

在这个问题之后，两人一路没再说一句话。  
所有的猎人都习惯保持沉默，毕竟因为几句闲聊引来野兽绝不是划算的买卖。

他们一路长驱直入科尔波镇，主座堂就在小镇尽头。  
这个地方比索隆预想的安静许多，三年前那把火还是起了作用，这块贫瘠的土地已经无法再滋养野兽了。

香吉抢在索隆前面推开座堂的门，陈旧的石砖小教堂里空无一人，但四处都弥漫着尸体的腐臭。  
矗立在四周的巨型立柱上苔藓丛生，教堂里并没有供参拜者落座的坐席，只有废弃的祭坛孤零零立在中心，沐浴着破碎屋顶漏进来的清冷月光。

在索隆看来这里并没有人，但他注意到，身边的金发男人已经把目光锁定在空无一物的天花板上——那是蜘蛛看到猎物入网的目光，索隆立即明白，红兽就在那里。

看来香吉的灵视很高。

灵视是衡量人类与上位者距离的参数。  
索隆并不想这么早就发疯，一直刻意将灵视保持在基准线下，何况有时不一定要看得见敌人才能将之击杀，但这次不同，他得好好看看杀害了他老友的怪兽长什么样。

绿发猎人打了个响指捏碎“狂人的知识”——然后他就看到，原本空荡荡的天花板上，倒吊着一只样貌可憎的巨兽。

那只怪兽目测有三米多长，身上覆盖着被血浸透犹如马鬃毛一样腥红的皮毛，四个像伸长鹰爪一样锐利的兽爪上残留着尚有余温的血，而身体上肉眼可见的其他地方则堆满灰黑色的肉瘤，黒糊糊的血粘液从肉瘤里不断流出，正是腐臭气的源头。

索隆都能想象等下他打爆这怪兽的身体时，那些恶心的脓液会怎样溅到自己身上。

他还在观察敌情，香吉就已经擅自开始了战斗。

他以某根立柱为支点，轻而易举地跃上红兽栖身的房梁——那只怪兽也一直观察着两个猎人的动向，当它看到金发的那位如此迫不及待地要开启战斗的时候，看似笨重的身体以出乎索隆意料的速度从房梁上快速飞向地面。

索隆侧身险险闪过红兽的兽爪，只这么一下，他就明白为什么自己的同僚会败在它手下——速度太快了，连索隆本人也有多年没见过这样迅速的野兽了。

偷袭索隆失败、反被诱导撞在立柱上的红兽的嘶吼响彻了科尔波镇的上空，若是换作没有经验的新手，光是这巨大的冲击力都足够将人的意志力摧毁了。

索隆抬头，香吉正居高临下地站在房梁上，对红兽表现出来的强大力量不屑一顾。  
这让他产生了好奇心，老猎人故意退出红兽的视线范围，野兽的视力在这种光线条件下一般都很差。

果不其然，红兽找回平衡后，立刻把仇恨对准了站在房梁上的男人。野兽再次发出一声怒吼，香吉脚下的木梁应声碎裂，金发男人从容地在空中转身，将力量灌注在脚上，垂直落下精准地踢中野兽大腿——红兽发出痛呼，稍稍失去平衡，金发男人立刻又对准它的尾椎骨，补上第二下重击，然后稳稳落在地上。

红兽被击倒在地，香吉甚至都没有用到血，索隆不得不收回之前的成见，承认这家伙即使是体术也远胜常人。

然而，红兽似乎被香吉狂妄的举动激怒了。  
索隆注意到它以肉眼难以捕捉的速度从地上弹起来挥出右爪——香吉已经以最快速度后退了，但还是没能快过对手，兽爪从他胸前滑过，顿时把他还残留着上场战斗痕迹的猎人套装划开三道巨大的豁口，血从伤口里喷出来，腐臭中顿时生出鲜美的味道。

上等血质居然这样甘甜美味吗？——索隆在那一刻，产生了这样的念头。

见到自己的血喷出来，香吉停下了动作——红兽也一同停下，谨慎地做出防御姿态与对面猎人博弈。索隆看到金发男人的身体由于失血微微颤抖，可他本人却像是十分兴奋似的，伸手抓上血肉模糊的胸膛，在他的指尖沾上自己鲜血的瞬间，香吉以比红兽更快的速度挥出手臂。

血珠凝结成红色的剑刃，像疾风一样螺旋着向红兽飞去，大量的血从香吉伤口里飞出去，织成天花乱坠的血网，从四面八方打向红兽。  
红兽的身体每次接触那红色的利刃，就有黑色的脓液嘶嘶地喷射而出，怪兽悲鸣着连连后撤，最后甚至不得不躲藏到与香吉形成直线对角的阴翳中。

“喂。”索隆出声叫停了仍纵容着血刃从身体里喷出的金发男人，他的眼眸再一次变成浑浊的深蓝色，这是血瘾症发作的症状。

金发男人听到同伴的声音，瞳孔恢复了原状，他捂嘴咳嗽了一声，紫色的液体从他指缝间流下来，香吉摆摆手，示意同伴没必要担忧，然后从绑在腿上的工具袋里取出两个血瓶扎进手腕里，胸前的伤口立刻停止了出血。

索隆还没来得及说后面就交给他，香吉就又一挺身，借力立柱向红兽所在的方向跃去。  
索隆紧随其后，看到刚才还用四足在地上爬行的红兽此刻立起前身，只用两只后脚立在地上，前爪异变成更锋利可怖的模样。

红兽身上也没再流血，刚才香吉制造的那些伤口，仿佛由于某种原因愈合了。

“可恶……！居然一点痕迹都没留下吗。” 香吉扯了扯领口，一把将累赘的上衣扯下，苍白的肌肤暴露在清冷月光中，索隆注意到他精瘦的上半身简直是伤痕的聚集地，狰狞可怖的伤疤纵横交错，像是在狂欢一样。

绿发猎人怀疑它们中很大一部分并不是敌人留下的。

“还算有两下子嘛。” 年轻的猎人冷笑着看向红兽，边擦掉嘴角残留的血迹，看他那副表情，索隆觉得如果自己现在插手，恐怕会被香吉无差别攻击。

红兽再次发动了攻击，它模仿着香吉那一套，借着立柱的力起跳到半空中，然后露出獠牙，冲着香吉就撕咬过来。  
香吉再次站在原地没动，任凭锐利的獠牙刺进他的脖颈。  
血再次喷出来，怪兽以为抓住了机会，两只前爪毫不犹豫地捏住了猎人单薄的躯体，腥红的血痕几乎撕裂开香吉的上身，空气中血的鲜美气息愈发明显，索隆从不知道人的身体里可以流出那么多血。  
他也不知道，单纯是“流血”这件事，都可以这样美丽芬香。

眼看身体中流出的血已经足够多，金发男人没怎么费劲就使用秘法闪身脱出红兽的桎梏，他的身影在秘法的掩护下，时而透明时而显形，随着行动的轨迹，大量鲜血汇聚成比上一次还要硕大的镰刀形利刃，凌厉地打向红兽。  
红兽的行动同样十分灵活，香吉的攻击总有几下会打空，可他像是根本不吝惜自己的血，任由血之镰四处飞行，所行的轨迹上洒满了在月色下近乎于黑色的血。

看着文斯莫克·香吉在昏暗的月光里与怪兽战斗那如舞姿一般优雅的身影，索隆生平第一次体会到，多年前他加入教会时主教宣读的教义里，那句“Undone by blood”的涵义。

他看向香吉腿边那干瘪的工具袋——那里面显然已经没有血瓶了，这个狂妄的年轻人在需要用血战斗的前提下，居然只带了两个血瓶上路。

这究竟是目空一切的愚蠢，还是这个人每次投身战斗都抱着必死的决心呢？  
正因如此，主教才决定要好好利用他吧。  
利用到香吉彻底发疯、身体无法再接受输血而衰弱死亡的那一刻。

索隆觉得自己差不多该出手了。  
他不想看着这孩子死在这里。  
何况，为教会而死，可是世界上最不值当的死亡。

战斗已经进行到终盘，加强浓度的血之攻击每一下打在红兽身上都会留下可怖的伤口，黑色的脓水不断从红兽身上泄出，怪兽明显已经到了极限，可它对手的情况也同样不大正常。

——香吉战斗到现在，几乎是直接凭借伤口中射出的血形成血柱打向红兽，那已经不能用“滴”这种微小量词来形容的血，从那副清瘦的身体里汩汩流出。

香吉的眼睛是浑浊的蓝色，他显然只是机械性地、或许带着点本能地对着眼前的目标疯狂进攻。  
血瘾症如此频繁地发作，他却仍能在绝大多数的时间里保持清醒，索隆不得不承认，他开始喜欢这个倔强的孩子了。

绿发猎人从刀鞘里抽出和道一文字。  
索隆每一把刀都按照用途进行过血质改造，和道一文字附着水银，通常会拿来给予野兽最后一击——他看准拖着残破身躯、朝向金发猎人的方向四处乱抓的红兽，挥刀迎了上去。

被血和水银浇筑的太刀刃不偏不倚砍在红兽的劲动脉上，怪兽霎时间发出凄凉异常的嘶吼。  
索隆这一刀砍得很深，像施虐狂一样在它身上留下一道长长的血痕，浓稠的黑色汁液喷得到处都是，原本泛着微弱腥甜的空气立刻被刺鼻的腐臭填满。  
然后，怪兽轰然倒下。

香吉的瞳色恢复正常，金发猎人转身对索隆投来充满怒火的目光，却像是有些站不稳地伸手撑住身边的立柱，吐出恶狠狠的一句话，“……你这个死绿藻，居然抢我的人头！！”

看来他是已经下定决心要这样称呼自己了——索隆懒得计较，打算给香吉一只血瓶来缓解他接下来必然会因大量失血出现的脱力症状，但他突然察觉到教堂另一边传来的异样骚动，香吉像是在同一时间也感觉到了，两人齐齐看向另一边红兽倒下的地方。

原本躺在地上一动不动的怪兽突然悬浮到空中，四肢展开成大字型发出嗥叫——它身体周围浮现出像香吉攻击的起手动作一样腥红而细密的血珠，与香吉不同的是那些血珠更加粘稠、且散发着恶臭，索隆皱起眉，观察着红兽的动作，这一幕似乎与记忆中的某些画面交叠起来。

端镇的渔港。  
奄奄一息的上位者。  
杀红眼的猎人们。  
大家残忍地从尚存一息但无力挣扎的上位者身上割下连着筋骨的血肉。  
上位者发出阵阵悲鸣，但丝毫阻止不了沉浸在猎杀快感中的猎人们。  
直到残留在上位者子宫里的新生命破壳而出……

索隆看到一旁的香吉正挺直身体打算继续与红兽战斗，但金发猎人没能成功，而是脚下一软跌坐在地上，重度贫血的无力感恐怕已经找上来了。

但是。

索隆看了一眼正屏气凝神注视着红兽的香吉。  
又把目光到移向安然放在身侧的鬼彻。

和含有吊唁意味的和道一文字不同，涂满骨髓灰的鬼彻是纯粹的送葬之刀。  
老猎人将鬼彻干净利落地刺入香吉胸口，正不住喘息的金发猎人没防备地挨了一刀，身体剧烈地颤抖，他满脸错愕地看向索隆，但老猎人已经把刀拔出来了——浸满香吉鲜血的鬼彻刀刃在月光下闪着不详之光，索隆起身挥剑，附着了最上等血液的鬼彻顷刻之间就将悬浮在半空中的红兽不由分说劈成了两半。

大量黑色黏液顿时四下喷射，彻底失去生命气息的怪兽断成两截，掉在主座堂冰冷的石砖地上。

索隆却无暇去顾及红兽。他迅速回到原处，一把将正脱力倒在地上却蜷着身体舔舐自己手臂上鲜血的年轻猎人抱进自己怀里。

“血……”感受到索隆存在的金发男人立刻抓住他已衣领，“把血瓶给我！”

索隆突然改了主意。

“你知道血疗的本质是越输血越上瘾吧。” 

“与你无关！把血瓶给我！”遭到拒绝的香吉语气不耐烦起来，刚才与红兽交战时气定神闲的模样荡然无存，他柔软的金发此时被冷汗沾湿乱糟糟地贴在额头上，只露出一只眼睛，里面是诱人的水蓝色，这说明他还清醒着，只是在经历缺血的痛苦。

“教会这样利用你，你也没有怨言吗？“ 索隆擦了擦他额角的冷汗，摘下自己的斗篷裹住金发男人赤裸的上身。

“……给我！！！把血瓶给我！！！你这个死绿藻头！！” 香吉的声音都变形了，他开始四处乱抓，瞳孔同一时间开始变得浑浊，索隆猜测他已经看不清眼前的事物，虽然自己的另一只手还抱着他，香吉却已经找不到要上哪里去攻击索隆——他得做点什么来缓解这位年轻猎人的痛苦，帮他挺过这阵缺血的虚弱与癫狂。

“……忍耐一下，这是能忍过去的。”索隆低声劝说着。

“……住嘴！你这个……死绿藻！你……你他妈的懂什么！！” 香吉开始断断续续地咳嗽，紫色的血顺着他嘴角滑下来，自己那一刀可能伤到了他的内脏，但现在绝不是因为心软让他使用血瓶的时候，再这么大剂量地接受血疗，香吉很快就会死于对血的不耐受。

索隆像抚摸受伤的小动物一样安抚着怀里的人，香吉却完全不给情面地用尽全力挣扎，虽说那点力度在索隆看来简直可以用软绵绵来形容。

到最后，香吉像是终于用尽了全身的力量一样不再挣扎，只是像他们二人初次见面时那样喃喃低语  
“……我得活着回去……” 

他带着近乎哀求的目光看向索隆，深蓝色的眼眸浑浊不堪，他现在由于神志不清开始说胡话，但不知为什么，香吉所说的每一个字都像刀一样剜在索隆心上。

“教会的人命令你活着回去？”  
“不是……是有人，在……等我回去……”

你知道狩猎是漫长无尽的轮回。  
你也知道他们只是利用你到流尽最后一滴血。  
即使如此，你还是选择回到他们身边。

眼看怀里的人不再挣扎，索隆稍稍放松了怀抱，让香吉能更舒服地躺在他臂弯里。可他刚这么做完，金发男人就突然剧烈地抽搐着喷出一口紫色的血，然后像是被抽走了全部的力量一样倒回索隆怀里。眼睛已经完全变成了浑浊的的深蓝色。

“很好。”虽说知道对方只是因为虚弱才停止挣扎，索隆还是鼓励着，“看在你表现得这么好的份上……给你点奖励吧。”  
香吉并没有反应，索隆怀疑现在即使自己把血瓶塞到他手里，他也没力气自己插进血管里去。

老猎人把太刀从刀鞘里推上去一点，在手腕上划出一道伤口，递到躺在自己手臂上的年轻猎人嘴边，“用惯了上等血制剂的你偶尔也来尝尝’低等血液’吧……？”

他把手腕放到香吉嘴边，确保那里正流出的血能正好进入对方口中。  
尝到血的香吉像是从放空状态里逐渐惊醒，他颤抖着抬起手，把索隆的手腕摁在唇边，狠狠地吸吮着那个细小的刀口，索隆没把伤口割得很深，现在看来是对的，否则这只嗜血金毛小兽恐怕会直接把他的血吸干了。

“到此为止了。”索隆撤回手，另一只手摁住香吉以免他挣扎。  
香吉不想搭理他，目光还是执拗地追随他手的方向，看到香吉这有如动物本能一样的行为，老猎人觉得自己心中某块柔软的地方被击中了——他凝视着金发男人唇边残留着的自己的血，突然产生了一个念头，他想把那血舔掉。

他的确这么做了。

原本只想着舔舐而已，俯身凑上去却变成了索求，索隆舔舐着香吉的嘴角，然后就逐渐向旁边移动把自己的唇舌贴在了对方沾满鲜血格外诱人的唇瓣上。他吻着他，感受到从对方皮肤上传来的冰冷，那实在是一种诱惑，尤其是以香吉的下唇为界线，再往里探索可就是香吉自己的血了——

老猎人终于亲身体验到所谓“高等的血”了，他抱紧怀里消瘦的身体，不由自主地伸出舌头疯狂在那濡湿柔软的口腔里疯狂探求，诱人，甜美，甘醇，散发着连神明都黯然失色的芳香。

Undone by the blood…

香吉在这件事上没多做什么反抗，或许索隆的举动某种意味上抚慰到了他也说不定。他顺从地任由老猎人舔舐和亲吻，当索隆把他的上半身抱起来、他的身体就此坐直的时候，香吉迎合着索隆亲吻他的角度微微扬起头，然后老猎人看到他瞳孔里浑浊的蓝海。

真过分。

老猎人微妙地被触怒，他把金头发的年轻猎人压倒在冰冷的石砖地上，一把扯开他刚刚亲自为他披上的自己的斗篷。  
香吉雪白的皮肤露出来，那些经年累月的战斗留下的旧痕新伤也一起露出来，在皎洁的月光下像白瓷般散发着诱惑。老猎人摘下手套，肌肤相触的瞬间索隆莫名兴奋起来——他很久都没有过这种兴奋的感觉了，触感顺着指尖一路向下流动，他知道自己已经有了感觉。

那对方呢？索隆看着香吉仍然被包裹着的下半身，野蛮地一把将那皮裤扯下。

“喂……”沉默了许久的金发猎人终于发出一声嘟哝，但索隆没因为这一声停下动作，他俯身继续沿着香吉身上某道疤一路吻下去，最后停留在沾着干涸血液的乳尖上，老猎人像是起了恶趣味一样用牙齿玩弄起那一处，柔软又泛着腥香的口感让人沉醉不已，香吉浑身上下无一不是这种味道。

这种能让人类也化身为野兽的味道。

身下的香吉像是终于有了一点反应一样，模糊地发出一声闷哼，这明明带着抱怨意味的声响在索隆听来如此绮丽，像收到某种信号，老猎人伸手抓住了年轻猎人的分身，它无视着主人才刚刚大量失血的事实正圆润饱满地挺立着，索隆觉得这还真是有趣，这孩子明明自始至终都没表现出过丝毫欲望，身体却如此真诚地摆出邀请的姿态。

老猎人谈不上温柔地掰开年轻猎人的腿，肤色略深的肉体和苍白的肉体交融的瞬间月光似乎刚好被乌云遮蔽住。  
自身的器物无视狭窄的通路里重重阻碍径直地挺进年轻猎人蜜穴的瞬间，香吉泄出一声略微有点嘶哑但足够诱惑的喘息声，索隆从这声音里听出了快乐，这份疼痛似乎能抵消缺血带来的折磨，他将捏在手里的香吉苍白的小腿放到嘴边亲吻，与此同时抽出器物继续模仿着之前的动作再一次深深进入到香吉的身体里。

科尔波的夜晚，在两具紧紧交合的身体所发出的摩擦声和香吉终于无法克制、不由间歇着从唇边滑落的喘息声中，染上淫靡的颜色。

索隆看着被自己牢牢把控在手中的完美又柔软的肉体，年轻的金发男人虽然被庞然大物不间断地抽插顶撞着，肩膀随着喘息的节律剧烈起伏，脸上却丝毫没有痛苦的神色。  
冷汗依然遍布着额头，却让那些同时沾着汗液和血污的金色发丝更加凌乱柔软了。

自己行为究竟是出于爱欲还是单纯被上等的血诱惑呢？  
享受着香吉冰冷躯壳里温热内核的索隆不禁这样向自己。

索隆把香吉抱起来，却又只给他腰上一个虚妄着力点，让他整个人都后仰着垂在半空中，香吉不得不抓住索隆的手臂，这像是求救的动作只是纵容着老猎人更加蛮横地顶入那副身体。

事到如今，即使是索隆自身的血也在激烈翻涌。索隆很享受这种征服对方的快感，尤其是当他发现这种交合能够缓解对方血瘾症的时候。

香吉突然咳嗽了一声，这一次，不是紫色、改换为鲜红色的液体顺着他嘴角流下来，受血疗影响而黯淡的血似乎已经被代谢掉了。  
那么有一件事可以确定，他已经挨过了这一波的血瘾症发作，这样一来就算不接受血疗、身体应该也可以凭借自愈机制慢慢恢复。

索隆不知为何感到深深的欣慰。  
带着这种感情，他动作变得轻柔，贯穿香吉身体的肉棒轻轻从他蜜穴里退出来，带着黏稠暧昧的白色浊液，和已经沾染在他大腿上来自对方命脉的痕迹如出一辙。

他该再给他一些奖励的。  
另一边的金发猎人似乎还在血肉的媾和里余兴未尽，分身仍胀立着，变成一种无声的所求。  
索隆不由露出笑容，他伸手抚弄起香吉的命脉，安慰着明显还强烈渴求他入侵的年轻人，另一只手则带着点犹豫举起在空中——他很久没用过这个秘法了，没想到它居然真的能派上用场……

以老猎人左手为媒介四下展开的触须如藤蔓一样扭曲蠕动。这个秘法已经放在身上许多年，但再次看到亲手屠杀的上位者的遗物，索隆还是有一种难以言喻的感受。

他看向一边的香吉，年轻的猎人显然被眼前的情景震慑住了，这还是索隆第一次看到这个狂妄的年轻人露出这样的表情。

“爱碧利埃塔的……预兆……”香吉艰难地动了动喉咙，吐出这几个字。

他大概明白了自己和索隆之间的距离。  
即使战斗技巧相差无几、血质甚至更加上乘。  
香吉距离“老猎人”还有一道壁障——他从未直面过“上位者”。

所有教会的猎人都听说过多年前教会猎人们与旧日支配者的子嗣在端镇爆发的那场战争。  
与其说是战争，不如说是猎人们的单向屠杀。  
从海洋中漂流而来的上位者身负重伤，已经奄奄一息，猎人们还是像想要证明自己已经具备了向神明挑战的力量那样，将上位者肢解得支离破碎。  
索隆和所有参与那场猎杀的猎人一样，用上位者的残躯制成这个秘法，作为一种象征荣誉的徽章。

上位者被叫做爱碧利埃塔，秘法的名字就成了“爱碧利埃塔的预兆”。

触须在索隆的操控下，蜿蜒缠绕住正躺在地上一丝不挂的香吉。  
其实他不该做得这么快，但他猜测香吉此时距离彻底脱力已经不远了。

明明是肉色却泛着黑色光泽的触须包裹住那具苍白纤细的肉体的样子十分美丽，黏稠的藤蔓缓慢蠕动，金发猎人正紧咬着牙关阻止更多香艳的喘息从唇间泄出，但上位者的遗留物如同洞悉了香吉的意图那般狡猾地掰开他的双唇，不由分说地突入进去。

香吉水蓝色的瞳孔瞬间放大，生理性流出的泪液顺着眼角滴到触须上，让身为操纵者的索隆都感到一阵潮热。

“唔……” 喘息声还是从香吉那里漏出来了，与之相随的是肉色触须上缓慢分泌出的白色黏液，上位者的意志凌驾于索隆之上倾巢而出，这白色的液体就是明证。

触须开始更加饥渴地探索香吉的身体，它沿着索隆开拓过一遍的、金发猎人身后的通路悄然渗透进甜蜜的后花园。  
香吉的身体顿时爆发出一阵迷乱的痉挛，他的眼睛睁得老大，想要呼吸新鲜空气却因为嘴中还塞着另一只触须而不得不搁浅了这个想法，他伸手死死抓住正在他身上肆意妄为的触须，半晌沉重又如释重负般地呼出一口气。

上位者的触须继续分泌着汁液，白色的液体不知不觉已经染遍了香吉全身。  
索隆伸出保持着人类形态的另一只手在香吉胸前某一块被黏液覆盖的区域上摸了摸，那里的伤口已经不再流血，以肉眼可见的速度愈合着。

这看似充满了恶意与低俗趣味的秘法，其实是来自上位者的爱……直到今天，这对索隆而言都是莫大的讽刺。

索隆中断了施法，所有的触须在顷刻间就荡然无存了。他伸手接住香吉倒下的身体，感受到金发少年的身体仍在微微颤抖，但这一次，索隆惊讶地发现，是因为香吉在笑。

“真有你的啊……绿藻头。” 金发猎人留下这么一句话，就陷入昏迷之中。  
不过与其说昏迷，不如说是梦乡吧。

当老猎人抱着香吉回到教会的时候，正碰上刚刚从王都送信回来的女猎人妮可·罗宾。

罗宾也是索隆旧时战友之一，当她看到老猎人怀里抱着的金发猎人的瞬间，露出了有点讶异的神色。  
“他这次居然没把自己弄得浑身是伤……？”

“以后再也不会了。” 老猎人像是进行某种宣誓一样笃定地对老友说，“我打算带他去我那里。”

黑发女人眼中露出好奇，“你打算就这样明目张胆地从主教眼皮底下抢走他最珍贵的宝贝？”

索隆没接话，向教堂后面停放马车的地方走去。他不大确定香吉什么时候才能醒来，带着这么惹眼的目标徒步穿过密林实在太愚蠢了。

“剑士先生，他可不是那种会乖乖听话的类型哦。”罗宾在他身后又补了一句。

索隆侧了一下头，告知老友他听到了。  
他当然知道这点。  
他已经亲眼见过这个年轻猎人有多暴躁了。

不过这只金毛兽在发现自己被带离教会后，会怎样气急败坏地对自己发怒撕咬——  
就等他醒来之后再说吧。


End file.
